Cool Guys
by JokerSmiles
Summary: Cool Guys Don't Lose Their Cool, Cool Guys Don't Hit Girls, Cool Guys, Don't Say Things They Don't Mean, Cool Guys Don't Cheat...Turns Out I'm Not So Cool Today


Cool guys **don't lose their cool**

Cool guys **don't hurt girls**.

Cool guys **don't say things they don't mean**.

Cool guys **don't cheat**.

It turns out I'm not so cool today.

_Hours Eariler._

"Maka where is the ramen?" I shouted scrambling through cupboard and boxes in the kitchen. This whole day started wrong. I went to bed late because a hyperactive black star kept me up all night with his yammering about how great he was, I woke up with a sex driven cat witch naked in my bed, I hit my head in the shower, and I stubbed my toe on the table's leg. This was all before what was now lunch and I am getting more angered by the second at every little thing.

"Above the sink, second shelf." I heard my partner, now girlfriend say from the couch in the living room.

Pulling out the entire bottom shelf I couldn't find it. "Its not in here!" I shouted, I could feel my bags on my eyes getting heavier.

"Its in there just keep looking I put it in there two days ago." She stated.

I was beyond frustrated, with my morning I just wanted to eat some ramen and go get some sleep before we had to do any shopping runs or any shit that maka wanted to do today. "Maka just get in here and help me find it!"

I heard her give a soft sigh as she got off the couch and walked her way into the kitchen. I showed her the empty cupboard. "See! Where is it? Its not in here!"

"Soul, it was in there. Are you sure you didn't see it?" She stated calmly.

"Well Maka if I seen it I wouldn't be fricken calling you in here would I?" Geeze how stupid was she?

"Don't talk to me like that Soul, I will help you find it." Maka began to walk closer to the cupboard, sliding her slippers on the carpetless floor.

I have no idea why I was venting my anger on her ,but I couldn't stop myself. "You know what your not helping at all, just get out!" I screamed gesturing my hand to the door.

She got an irritated look on her own face. "Fine Soul, but here!" She threw a whole pack of ramen at me. "You already took it out stupid! Next time watch your temper!" She stomped those slippers of hers right out the kitchen door right out of my sight.

"Shit..." I said to myself as looking at the mess I made. I put the ramen noodles back on the counter. "I totally lost my cool."

After cleaning up the kitchen putting everything back where it was I ate my lunch in the silence of the kitchen away from my probably mad girlfriend. I figured I would go and get some flowers for Maka since I was such a jerk this morning. Grabbing my coat and putting on my shoes I walked into the living room to tell Maka that I was going out.

"Hey." She didn't look at me, Maka just kept her eyes strait on the TV as I spoke. "I'm going out for a few, ok? I will be back in a bit."

"Whatever Soul." That tone of voice sent shivers down my spine.

I leaned to the side of her face and tried to kiss her cheek but she turned he head the other way. Sighing I leaned away and walked to the door, "Be back soon." And I was out the door.

It took me a good 40 minutes to figure out what flowers to get for her. Maka didn't seem like the type for roses and not soft enough for daisies. Tulips were too weird looking and lilacs were too plain. I ended up with a nice bouquet of Lillies. In the end I was more pleased with what I got for her. Some would see lillies as a flower of death for funerals but I seen lillies as a flower of life and new chances. I hoped she would accept them.

Stepping up to the front door of our appartment I nervously hide the flowers behind in some cheezy attempt to be romatic like every love driven lame guy before me, and unlocked the door. I walked inside. "Maka?" No answer. I looked in the kitchen, living room, bedrooms, hell even the bathroom, no where. She wasn't even in the appartment. Sighing I went into the kitchen and pulled out our only vase that we only probably once. It was some special vase that belonged to her folks when they were together I guess. Putting some water into the glass designed container, cutting the ends of the flower stems and placing the flowers in their knew home I stared at the display. It actually didn't look too bad, kind of pretty was the only word I could think of that could describe it. I heard the sudden clicking of the door being opened and I rushed behind the kichen door hiding so I could surprise her. I heard her move from the living room to the bedrooms then back to the living room. Come on Maka come in here. Finally in what seemed like forever she walked in the kitchen, she was in awe at the flours, but thats not what I was staring at. It was what she was wearing. Since when does my- yes I mean my- maka wear shirts that tight and shorts that short. Instantly my blood began boiling, how long had she been wearing this?

She turned around and faced me with a smile on her face. "Soul these are beau-"

"What the hell are you wearing?" I demanded.

Confusion on her face she asked, "What?"

".?" I spat out each word.

"Why-I am going to go to the club with Liz, Patty and Tsubaki." That answer, why did it bug me so.

"Your not wearing that."

"Why not? I'm not going to be out long we are all just going out for a few drinks." The way she said it made it sound so simple.

"Not like that you aren't."

"Soul since when do you have the right to tell me what I wear?" Her voice rose higher.

"First I have the right since I am your boyfriend and I don't want any guy coming up and hitting on you! Especially when you are there alone."

"I'm not going to be alone Liz and-"

"They are not me! They can't protect you!"

"Soul, I am going." She began to walk toward to kitchen door but I stopped her.

I grabbed her arm in defense. "Not like that!" Not knowing my own strength I pulled her back to me right into the table which caused the vase to knock and roll onto the floor crashing into pieces. Instantly I knew the situation. I looked at Maka whose face looked utterly destroyed and broken. Her hand was cut and her face begining to drown in tears. I hurt her. I really hurt her, shit.

"Maka-I'm sorry I-"

She looked down hiding her eyes from me beneath her bangs. "Forget it."

Wanting to attend to her bleeding hand I tried to touch her. "Come on lets get some band-aids for your-"

"Don't touch me!" She screamed in tearful sob.

"Maka I-"

"Just leave me alone for now ok Soul?" She got up and wobbled into the living room. I wanted to follow her, I truly did. I just didn't trust my legs at the moment. I listened as I heard her leave the apartment in 1 min. flat. "Shit what had I done?" Cleaning up the pieces, cutting my hands a few times I picked up all the glass and put the lillies in her room on her bed. With a note stating I was sorry.

What was going on with me? I couldn't let anything like this happen again. I had to apologize, in person, now. I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door to the one club in town I knew she would be at.

Getting past all the body bouncers I found her indeed with the other girls just one thing off a guy had his arm around her. Stomping my feet over to her I grabbed her out of the guy's clutches. "What the hell are you doing Maka?"

"What do you mean Soul? And what are you doing here?" She looked at me irritated.

"I came to apologize for the way I acted but it seems you are already moving on!"

"Soul no thats-"

"I hope he is good for you! Hope he is good in bed for ya too! You know what make him your partner!" I was saying things I didn't mean. I was angry about what I was seeing, it was to be expected, especially with the day the two of us have been having.

"Soul you don't know what you are saying he is just-"

"You wanna play this game Maka fine, I'll play the game." I grabbed a girl walking by and kissed her full on the lips. She brought me into a slight make-out session in front of Maka. Feeling that it was too much I released her back into the pool of dancers.

"Soul you just-" Her eyes were watering.

"Cheated, yeah. How does it feel?" I screamed over the music

"Soul I never cheated, he was the manager asking if we were enjoying our drinks."

I felt...like an ass. "What?"

"Yeah, he was just making sure our drinks tasted ok, cause he put less alcohol in them for us." Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I-I'm sor-sor-" I couldn't finish, tears were prickling at my own eyes. I ran out of the club, I ran all the way back home. I slammed the door behind me as I got in. When I stepped inside I screamed loudly at the top of my lungs in frustration. Why? WHY? Why did I have to be like this? Why did I get so mad today?

"She did nothing wrong you asshole!" I punched myself in the stomach so hard it made me fall to the ground. "You messed up, its over, relationships over!" I screamed. I threw my head into my hands and pulled at my hair as I cried. I couldn't stand it, I did all those horrible things to her. I-I don't deserve her, I don't deserve..._anything. _I made my decision. I grabbed a photo of Maka and me from our first day at the academy. Walking into that horrible kitchen I grabbed a knife that was sharpest to the blade.

After grabbing those lilies from her room I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. This had to be undisturbed. Filling up the tub like the classic sucides I cascaded the lillies petals into the water. After it was half full i pushed myself into the body freezing water and placed the photo next to me on the soap holder and stared at it. That was the happiest day of my life. The day I met her, someone who wasn't afraid to hear my music of madness. Someone who liked me for who I was, but now...she probably couldn't bare the sight of me. I admit I cried and cried, at first I inhaled the scent of those lillies which now in my mind only represented death, then I questioned as holding the knife closer to me if I was going to go through with it. I had to, I already decided.

The door to the apartment swung open. "Soul?" Movement of feet. "Where are you?" Maka cried. She got to the door of the bathroom and jiggled the handle. "Soul you in there."

Feeling lifeless I answered, "Go away Maka." I stared at my reflection in the blade.

"Soul what are you doing? Unlock the door!"

"Can't do that Maka."

"Soul what are you doing?" More tears leaked from my eyes.

"Ending it." I stated simpily.

"Ending what Soul? I don't want to break up with you." She banged her fists on the door.

"Not that Maka, me, I'm ending it." I brought the blade closer.

I heard her gasp through the other side of the door. "No No Soul don't do that!"

"I have to Maka, I don't deserve you."

"Soul please don't do this, open the door!"

"I'm uncool Maka!"

"What does that have to do with this Soul?" She cried.

"Everything! Cool guys don't loose their cool! Cool guys don't hurt girls! Cool guys don't say things they don't mean! And Cool guys DO NOT CHEAT!"

"Soul please!"

"Sorry Maka."

"No! Soul!" I heard her run away out the apartment, it was for the best that she did. That was she couldn't hear me cry from the pain. I carved the blade deep into my arm, immediatly I gasped in pain as I drove down the metal surface in my skin. Suddenly, I heard loud bangs on the bathroom door. My vision was slipping away. I watched the door split from its hinges as someone tall pulled me out of the tub. I heard crying, was it mine, no it was Maka's. My vision slipped to black.

When I woke up in the hospital I thought it was a dream, I thought I was dead. When I opened my eyes I seen Maka laying on the bed at my side her head in her arms. Speaking of arms I looked arms I looked at my own I injured myself and seen that it ws bandaged fully. Taking my hand I brushed it through Maka's hair which woke her up. "Soul!" She instantly kissed me on the lips. "Don't you dare do that again or I sware I will send you to the grave myself with one of my old Maka Chops!"

"How am I-"

"I went down the hall to get Sid, he broke down the door and got you here." Tears pricked at her eyes. "I read your note on my bed, the one about your apology. I am so sorry Soul-"

"No Maka...I am sorry, for being uncool and treating you like that. Please forgive me and lets...start yesterday over with our usual Saturday Morning Cartoons."

"Sounds good to me. As long as it involves us eating Ramen with a cool guy like you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Instantly I made the list in my mind..:

Cool guys **don't lose their cool**

Cool guys **don't hurt girls**.

Cool guys **don't say things they don't mean**.

Cool guys **don't cheat**.

It turns out I wasn't so cool yesterday, which means I need to be extra cool today...All for You Maka.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Yeah So I literally finished this at 5 in the morning cause I stilll am not tired enough to go to bed I don't understand why. So this was a complete free write of Soul Eater So tell me what you think and sorry for my miss spelled words..PLEASE REVIEW<strong>


End file.
